1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to conveyors for moving items, and specifically to conveyors capable of flexing in one or more lateral directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conveyors can be used to convey products along a track from one location to one or more other locations. Some conveyors are configured to flex in one or more lateral directions to change the direction of travel of products moving on the conveyors. Some of these conveyors comprise belts or chains on which products are disposed. The conveyors can be moved with a drive mechanism comprising one or more sprockets and motors.